pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Tondenga
Tondenga is an Uberhero Shield-Class in Patapon 3, and considered one of the strongest Uberheroes, like Grenburr. He is a Buhyokko Dekapon, wearing a purple cape and a light pink pig shaped mask. You unlock Tondenga when you level up Taterazay (orange masked Tatepon Uberhero) to level 3. Description If you level Tondenga and Destrobo to level 8, you unlock Myamsar. Level Tondenga and Taterazay to level 12 to unlock Grenburr. Tondenga evolves at level 5 and level 20. Equipment Tondenga can use: *Clubs, Shoulderguards and Shields from unlocking. *Swords from level 6. *Axes from level 10. Uberhero Mode: Giandeth :Spin violently with weapons splayed in this dramatic centrifugal attack. Inches forward while deflecting foes. Activate: PON PON PATA PON Combo: PON PON PATA PON When Tondenga goes into Uberhero Mode, he spins round in a circular fashion, smashing enemies in range with his weapon while inching forward, shouting "Gi-an-Deth!" upon activation. His high attack power renders this attack devastating to the oppositions. This attack knocks back and staggers opponents as well. He is very slow-moving while in Hero Mode, rendering him to more enemy fire, but a powerful Tondenga will absorb enemy fire damage. If Tondenga is equipped with the Set Skill, Natural Disaster, Giandeth will have a greater effect on enemies. Class Skills Set Skills 1 Gain an additional Set skill slot. Is unlocked at level 5. Upgrade this skill by using the march song (PATA PATA) with the maximum number of set skills equipped. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Set Skills 2. Fully upgrading this skill lets Myamsar use it. Set Skills 2 Superior skill to Set Skills 1. Gain 2 additional Set skill slots. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Set Skills 1. Upgrade this skill by using the march song (PATA PATA) with the maximum number of set skills equipped. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Set Skills 3. Fully upgrading this skill lets Myamsar use it. Set Skills 3 Superior skill to Set Skills 2. Gain 3 additional Set skill slots. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Set Skills 2. Upgrade this skill by using the march song (PATA PATA) with the maximum number of set skills equipped. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Set Skills 4. Fully upgrading this skill lets Myamsar use it. Set Skills 4 Superior skill to Set Skills 3. Gain 4 additional Set skill slots. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Set Skills 3. Upgrade this skill by using the march song (PATA PATA) with the maximum number of set skills equipped. Fully upgrading this skill lets Myamsar use it. Affected Class Skills Energy Field 10% Skilled use of shield reduces melee damage by 10%! This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 10 skill is fully upgraded, Tondenga gains access to it. Energy Field 20% Adapt use of shield reduces melee damage by 20%! Slight boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 10. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 20 skill is fully upgraded, Tondenga gains access to it. Energy Field 30% Masterful use of shield reduces melee damage by 30%! Boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 20. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 30 skill is fully upgraded, Tondenga gains access to it. Energy Field 40% Astounding use of shield reduces melee damage by 40%! Large boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 30. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 40 skill is fully upgraded, Tondenga gains access to it. Energy Field 50% Ultimate shield-bearing Patapon! Reduces melee damage by 50%! Huge boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 40. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 50 skill is fully upgraded, Tondenga gains access to it. Set Skills Tondenga originally equips one set skill. From level 20 he can equip another set skill. However, he has class skills that allow him to equip a further four set skills. Note the class skills must be unlocked to gain this bonus. This makes for a total of six set skills able to be equipped. Extra Blubber Doubles weight, which reduces the distance thrown back in Knockback. Learned at level 4. Club Attack The skill gives the user a 50% boost to attack power when equipped with a club. Effect halved for other weapons. Learned at level 8. Natural Disaster Each attack has chance of triggering an earthquake, Melee attacks: 5%, Range attacks: 1%. Learned at level 15. Strike Master Affects strike attacks: Attack power +100%, Knockback x1.2, Stagger x1.2. Learned at level 25. Peerless Pig Damage is halved when hit with slicing or bashing blows. Can only be learnt by Uberhero on level 32. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *Tondenga uses a shield, unlike in the previous Patapon games, where only Tatepons were able to use them. *Tondenga's mask starts off as a pinky-orange but, as he levels up, it turns bright neon pink. *Tondenga is one of the Uberheroes who can equip most of the Set Skills, as he can equip 6 once he has mastered all of his Class Skills. Others are Myamsar and Yarida. *In the credits, Tondenga is seen without a shield. *Tondenga is the heaviest Uberhero. *Advertisements and the game itself constantly refer to Tondenga as being able to swing one weapon in each hand. However, this is impossible, as his other hand is reserved for holding shields. *When unlocking Tondenga in the multiplayer demo, his mask color and shape are different when you unlock him in the full game. *Tondenga is shown in all 3 screen shots on the back of the US version UMD case. *When Tondenga enters Uberhero Mode, a sutile grey aura appears around him. *If seen closely, Tondenga has a tail just below the body when changing equipment (Doesn't apply on Uberhero). *Tondenga can be a candidate for the best damage dealer, since high-leveled Tondengas can do up to 999999 damage on one blow like some other Shield Classes. *Tondenga Uberheroes can complete the first multiplayer challenge without a second player. *He is one of the classes that only focuses on one type of Class Skills. *Tondenga can solo all multiplayer dungeons but Heights of Indolence, because of his tremendous HP and sheer strength (especially when he's equipped with the Thor set, see below). *Tondenga goes great with Thor, Bunny Hood, Crono Riggers, and Alldemonium Shield (the Thor Set. See Equipment Sets). If Tondenga is at a high level (at least lv.32) with these weapons equipped (weapons and armor should have a high level too, most probably at least +14), Tondenga will almost always deal 999999 damage with a 50% damage reduction (when stacked up with Energy Field 50%, Tondenga will have a very high damage resistance), so he can finish extremely difficult missions, such as Depths of Jealousy. *With Dolmorn Helm (ultimate helm), crono riggers and fireblessed shield, Tondenga is resistant to almost all status effects except feezing. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Taterazay-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Story Character